Twins
by livesindream
Summary: Story of a twins living in a poor family. They promise each other that if any of their siblings gets reaped, they'll volunteer. What will happen? Please review, i'm still new to this!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **While re-reading this, I realized that Lilly sounds a hell of a lot like Prim. But, she's not. Lilly is bitter and she is nothing like Prim's happy character! i didn't even mean to give them both flower names, I just like the name Lilly. Sorry if this bothers you, it was an accident!

I do not own the Hunger Games! I do own Isaac, Isabelle, Lilly, Sammy, Zoe, William and the other children. I also own the plot.

* * *

I woke up, and waited for my brother to wake up in the bed across from mine. Every morning, for as long as I could remember, I woke up first, and then a minute or two later, Isaac would wake. This morning, it was no different. But, this was a morning like no other. It was the reaping. We woke up at 3 in the morning to talk, so that our little sisters and brothers wouldn't hear us.

"Isabelle?" He whispered into the darkness.

"Here. Let's go."

I slid out of bed and onto the hard wooden floor. Beside me, Isaac was doing the same thing. Together, we crept downstairs and out into the warm, peach colored early morning. We sat in the grass, outside of the shack we called a house, where we lived, Isaac and I, my dad and eleven brothers and sisters.

Carefully, Isaac and I counted up the number of times each of our siblings were in the Reaping. Six out of the twelve of us are in the Reaping, and Isaac and I made sure most of them didn't have to take out tesserae.

"Okay," I whispered, "I'm in…let's see… I'm taking tesserae out for all of us, that's 14 people… I'm in…90 times." My voice broke. "Ninety times." Isaac hugged me and continued our count. "For the girls… okay, Zoe's in… she only took out tesserae out for three people… right?"

I nodded. The tesserae food wasn't nearly enough to survive on. To get an amount of food to actually feed someone, they needed to have at least three servings. And that wasn't even a cup of grain. I've heard that tesserae in other districts was better, but for now, we're all stuck in Eleven, where you starve to death surrounded by orchards and farms.

Quickly, we finished counting each of our siblings' name slips. Zoe had 20, Lilly had only 2. Isaac had 90 like me, and William had 16, and Sammy had his name in only once. Only us older kids, Isaac, me, Zoe and William took out tesserae, and then only Isaac and I took out the full amount.

We both knew that even if Zoe, or William, Lilly or Sammy were called, we'd take their place. So, in reality, if any of 112 slips were pulled, I would be going and if any of 108 slips were pulled, it would be Isaac.

The odds were definitely not in our favor. I knew that there was a very, very high chance that either Isaac or I would be going in.

Behind us, a door creaked. Lilly and Sammy were standing on the porch.

"Lilly!" I exclaimed. "Sammy! It's three AM! What are you two doing up?"

Lilly gave me a look. Although she was only thirteen, her eyes made her look older, they gave her a tired look that one usually only sees on adults. It made me sad looking at her. She was made to grow up much too fast last year, after Mom died.

"Isa, you can't volunteer for us." She whispered. "You can't."

I looked at Isaac, who simply shrugged and studied Lilly and Sammy on the porch.

"Lilly, we have to. We can't let any of you die. We can't."

Sammy started to cry, and sobbed, "But-but-but what if you d-die?"

Isaac stopped looking at them and glanced over at me. It was my turn to shrug. In a calm voice, he answered Sammy. "If we die, Zoe and William will look after you. They're old enough."

Lilly's face hardened and she stalked back into the house. I thought she was mad, but realized I was wrong when I heard childish whimpering noises to coming from the house. Standing up, I took Sammy's hand. "C'mon Sammy. It's too early for you to be awake. You go to bed and when you wake up, we can make pancakes for breakfast, okay?" He nodded and quickly walked back inside. Isaac followed him, motioning for me to comfort Lilly.

"Lil? You there?" I whispered into a dim corner.

"No."

"Lil, we won't get reaped. Promise."

"You can't promise something like that. Are you the Capitol?" She asked, her voice full of spite.

_Where did my innocent little Lilly go?_ I wondered. Sometime, when I wasn't watching, the little girl with blonde curls had changed into this tired, bitter girl.

"Okay, Lil, I can't promise that I won't be reaped, but, if I do, I promise that I'll try as hard as I can to win."

"Isaac too?" She queried.

"Yes, Isaac too. Now, let's go to sleep, okay?

" 'kay." She whispered, and trailed me up the stairs to the bedroom all us kids shared.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here y'all are... THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'll (probably) post the next one today as well, as I have it almost finished. Or, I may not, and I may update my other two stories... i don't know...

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!

* * *

The next time I woke up, the sun was shining through the window. Lilly was curled up on her bed, snuggling Zoe, who was wide-awake.

"Moring Isa." She whispered, as not to wake up Lilly.

"Moring."

"Isaac went downstairs. So did William."

With those words, Lilly woke up and accidentally hit Zoe in the mouth.

"Ow!" Zoe yelped, and pushed Lilly off the bed. They started to argue and fight. Screaming to be heard, I told them both to go downstairs. They gave me an angry look and stalked down the stairs. I was finally left alone to dress. My Reaping dress is a worn out, tired-looking yellow…thing. It's too short in the arms, too tight across the chest, and ends well above my knees. It's the nicest thing I own. Dressing took a little longer than normal, as I had to be careful not to rip the dress. It would be Zoe's next year. I was planning on doing something nice with my hair, but gave up, too tired to do anything of the sort. So, instead, I gathered it into a bun on the top of my head and ran down to the kitchen. Everyone was sitting around the table, all dressed except for Lilly.

"Lilly! Go get dressed!" I exclaimed. "The Reaping's in less than an hour!" She stuck out her tongue and flounced upstairs.

Gazing around the room, I saw everyone looked nervous. Especially Isaac. We both knew that the odds of one of us going were ridiculously high. But, we had to put on a brave face for the rest of them. Especially Sammy and Lilly.

"Isaac, you wait for Lilly. I'll bring everyone else down."

He nodded and the rest of the kids got up. Zoe is the next oldest, at sixteen, and then there's William, who's 14. Lilly's 13 and Sammy's 12. Then there's the little kids: Maria, 11; Josiah, 9; Clark, 8; Tabitha, 6; Annie, 5; Eliza, 4 and the baby, Leo who's 2. Zoe picked up Leo and walked outside, William held Annie and Eliza's hands and Sammy held Tabitha's hand. I motioned for Maria, Josiah and Clark to go outside, and I brought up the rear. Watching them all walk together made me almost cry. I knew that it was very possible that I wouldn't be walking home with them. It was likely that I would have to say good-bye to them later today.

"Issy… are you crying?" Maria asked, her big brown eyes full of concern.

"N-no. Something just-flew in my eye."

"Oh." She answered, not convinced.

We walked in silence for the rest of the time it took to get to the Reaping Stage.

"Maria!" I said quickly. She turned and looked at me.

"Take the kids, and bring them into the stands. I'll find you all afterwards, don't wander!"

She nodded and led them into the audience. I watched them go, committing to memory how Tabitha fiddles with her hair as she walks, how Josiah is constantly making hue movements with his hands, how little Eliza always trips over her feet, how…

"Hey! Get a move on!"

The voice snaps me from my reverie, and, embarrassed, I walk quickly to the seventeen girl's section. Zoe is behind me with the other sixteen year olds, whispering something under her breath. Suddenly, I realize I haven't seen Isaac or Lilly for a while. Craning my neck, I glimpse Lilly's curly brown hair and Isaac's red Reaping shirt. I sigh with relief. If you're late to the Reapings, you get punished. Badly.

Up on the stage, a person moves, and gets up. It's Pontius Brookwater, the Capitol man who's been District 11's escort for as long as anyone can remember. He's one of the more… outlandish dressers of the Capitol. At least, I think so. I haven't really seen that many Capitol people in my life. But, I'm pretty sure Pontius is… out there. His skin is dyed a deep magenta that clashes brilliantly with his lime green hair that's cut short to his head on one side and long.

_How,_ I wonder. _How does this appear attractive? _

I watch him walk over to the microphone that's placed in the exact center of the stage.

"Welcome district 11 to the Reaping for the 37th Hunger Games. Aren't we excited?"

A little twelve year old started to cry, her racking sobs clearly audible above the silence that greeted Pontius's question.

"Tears of joy, eh?"

The girl's sobbing grew louder. _Please just get on with it_, I silently begged him. _Please._

"All right! We'll have ladies first!" He strode over to the glass bowl, filled with our names, and filled with promises of death. His long magenta fingers fished around in the bowl, making a dramatic performance. He nearly pulled one out, then shook his head, and placed it back. The twelve-year-old's sobs were hysterical now. Finally, finally, he pulled a slip from the bowl and triumphantly brandished it above his head. Slowly as possible, he made his way to the stage, and unfolded the paper.

"And our, lucky, lucky girl is-"

* * *

**A/N:** CLIFF HANGER! :D


End file.
